


Baby, I'm perfect for you

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Paparazzi, Protective Louis, Quiet Harry, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: Harry broke down in tears. Like loud, ugly, fat tears that made his shoulders shake and his hands come up to hide his face. He made Louis worry, he made Louis scared, he made Louis angry and worst of all now Louis' going to be disappointed in him and think he's being childish and pathetic.well done, have you made yourself proud?. now even louis isn't going to like you, you've pushed him away to.Louis sighed."Sweetheart, come here." He called with wide opening arms.Harry doesn't think he's ever moved faster in his entire life. Louis arms wrap around Harry's shoulders, pulling him in close, as Harry buries his neck into Louis' shoulder to try and source maximum comfort.OrPaps become to much for Haz, cue protective boyfriend Louis





	Baby, I'm perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them or anything blah blah blah.  
> Also, just for clarification, Harry's stutter is from nerves/crying, it's not permanent or a speech impediment. LOVE YOUU XXX

Harry glanced down briefly at his phone again: 18:20 _Great,_ he thought to himself, _Louis' going to be mad at me, we were supposed to finish at 4._

The problem was, being in a band, Harry was very used to doing things with four other people, one of those people being Louis who kept him safe at all times. But when management called him in for a solo interview (for why, Harry doesn't know), he couldn't argue. So at 5:00am, Harry had dragged himself out of bed, away from Louis, and left a note saying that he'll be back by 4. That was two hours and twenty minutes ago, and Louis doesn't like waiting.

"Right come on then, this crowd doesn't seem to be dying down any so we're just going to have to make a break for it!" a voice boomed down from him. When Harry looked up he could see the concerning and soft eyes of his bodyguard, Alberto, peering down at him. "You alright there, Hazza?"

"Yeah fine, just a little tired I s'pose, how are you?" always being polite, it was Harry's moto, even if he lied when he said he was fine. Truth be told, he really hated paparazzi and the crowds that came with them, but he especially hated entering them by himself, or more importantly, without Louis.

"Good, good. Right then, you know how this works by now, the cars waiting just to the left of the exit, I would recommend holding onto my arm at all times Harry, this crowd is immense. And please, I know you love being kind and taking photos, but please just keep your head down and don't stop for any photos, okay?"

"Uh yeah, I guess. Can we go now please?"

Alberto simply nods his head and leads the way to the door, the screams of the crowd becoming more and more intense. Harry pulls out a beanie and a pair of sunglasses and pulls them on in an attempt to keep himself more covered. Taking a deep breath, Harry steps out of the doors and begins the battle of trying to make it through the crowd. No matter how many times he does this, he doesn't think it will ever get any easier. 

"HARRY OVER HERE, CAN I GET A PICTURE!"

"Harry, are you really dating Taylor Swift?"

"Harry, how's if feel having the worst looks in the band?"

"Harry, how does it feel being the womanizer of the group?"

"Harry, is it true you think your better than the rest in the group?"

"Harry, how does it feel being the weakest link in the band?"

"Harry, over here, are the dating rumors between you and Kendall Jenner true?"

Each question feels like a stab to the gut, each one is untrue (except maybe the one about him being ugly and the weakest link) but he can't help feeling that they are true now, otherwise why would they be saying it. One particular pap came right up to Harry, separating him from Alberto, and started flashing his camera relentlessly in Harry's face, yelling something along the lines of "stupid, talent-less prick". Tears pricked the backs of Harry's emerald eyes from behind his glasses and his throat suddenly became very sore as he tried his hardest not to cry like a baby. A firm hand grasps Harry's elbow and quickly drags him through the crowds and towards the direction of the car, and Harry just lets himself be pulled along, not being able to stop even if he wanted to. 

Once safely inside the back of the car with the door shut and cutting off all the paps, Harry slumps into his seat and shakily pulls off his glasses and beanie, looking outside and watching London quickly rush past. He allows the green from the trees to blend into the blue from the sky and the white from the buildings. He doesn't have the energy to focus on anything, he _just_ wants Louis, beautiful, trustworthy, calming Louis, who will be able to take care of this situation like he always does. Its at moments like this that Harry is particularly grateful that him and Louis decided to move in together after x-factor, because the idea of having to go home to an empty and cold flat couldn't sound more uninviting. 

"Hazza, we're here. You need any help with your bags?" a soft voice pulls him out of his thoughts

"Oh, um, uh, no thanks Alberto. I think I'll be alright, thank you so much for today, I really do appreciate it."

"Its my Job, Hazza" he replies with a laugh "Now go, Louis' gonna kill me if I keep you any longer!"

"See you later Al, have a good night" says Harry as he slowly exits the car and walks the long (not really) walk up to the front door. One last time Harry wipes under his eyes to try his hardest to make it seem like he wasn't crying earlier, and pushes his keys through the lock and opens the door.

"Harry? Where the hell have you been! I've been ringing and texting non-stop, its nearly seven, I was so worried about you and you couldn't send one simple text to tell me you were okay or on you way home? It's not unreasonable for me to be worried Harry, I'm your boyfriend and your, well, you, and god knows what could've happened to you and god knows who could've gotten a hold of you and you-why are you just standing there and staring at me?"

Up until this point Harry had just stood there staring wide eyed whilst Louis rambled on and on about his safety, but upon being called out he blinked and dumbly replied with: "Uh"

" 'uh', is that really all you have to say-"

"Lou-"

"I've been up to my ears in worry-"

"Louis-"

"And you come home and smartly reply with 'uh'"-

"LOUIS-"

"As though there's absolutely nothing wrong with this whole situation, Harry, like absolutely nothing to worry about, or-Harry, I was scared and you wouldn't reply to me! What the hell is all that about?! You were three hours later than you said you would be and all you can say to me is 'Uh'?-"

Harry broke down in tears. Like loud, ugly, fat tears that made his shoulders shake and his hands come up to hide his face. He made Louis worry, he made Louis scared, he made Louis angry and worst of all now Louis' going to be disappointed in him and think he's being childish and pathetic. _well done, have you made yourself proud?. now even louis isn't going to like you, you've pushed him away to._

Louis sighed."Sweetheart, come here." He called with wide opening arms. 

Harry doesn't think he's ever moved faster in his entire life. Louis arms wrap around Harry's shoulders, pulling him in close, as Harry buries his neck into Louis' shoulder to try and source maximum comfort.

"Baby what's got you so worked up, hm? C'mon Haz, try and take some deep breaths for me yeah? Your okay now, I've got you, nothing bad is gonna happen, okay? Let's go and sit down on the sofa, keep trying to breath for me, I love you Hazza, everything is going to be alright." Louis comforted, whilst walking them over to the couch and sitting them down face to face.

"Um, c-could I maybe, uh, s-sit on your l-lap please?" Harry shyly asked, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them.

"Baby of course you can, you know you don't need to ask. C'mere darling" Louis softly said as Harry clambered onto his lap.

"Where's this sudden shyness come from then, hey?"

"I, uh, d-didn't want to, um, d-disappoint or upset you. I'm r-really really s-sorry Lou."

"Haz, you haven't 'disappointed' me, or 'upset' me, far from it. You make me so proud and happy to call you mine everyday. Why would you think such things babes?" Louis asked whilst twisting Harry's luscious curls around his finger and tucking it behind his ear.

"Um, I-I don't know, uh, b-because, I-earlier on, um, I don't - It's n-not, uh, im-important, well I, uh, maybe it i-is, b-but I-I don't w-want t-to b-both-bother you a-a-and-"

"Shhh, sweetheart slow down yeah? Your not making any sense and you'll just make yourself ill at this rate if you keep crying. Don't get yourself all worked up baby, I don't like seeing you cry" Louis was now using his spare hand to wipe away Harry's tears which had begun to fall in a more rapid succession, as Harry himself clung tightly to Louis' jumper in an attempt to feel more grounded.

"S-sorr-"

"Harry Edward Styles I dare you to finish that word. There's no need to be sorry Hazza, you haven't done anything wrong. Now I know you don't want to talk about itpp but I do need to know what's happened darling, okay? Can you tell me what exactly happened today whilst you were out?"

"O-okay, so management called me this morning at 4:30 to ask- no tell- me that I had to come in for an interview by myself, I didn't really have a choice-"

"Dick's" Louis muttered under his breath

"And, uh, yeah so I went in and we had a quick meeting to d-debrief what was going to happen, I'm not really sure why I had to do it alone but I guess at least you all got a day off. Um, uh, anyways, so I was a b-bit nervous all day cause you wasn't there and neither were the other boys, but I th-think that it went okay-"

"I'm sure you aced it Haz" Louis bopped Harry on the nose, earning him a quiet giggle from the boy.

"Thankyou." 

"So this all sounds fairly good love, something must've happened next to make my happy little boy so distraught" Louis prompted, knowing full well Harry needed it.

"Uh, y-yeah, so um, th-then we, me and A-Alberto, were going to l-leave but the crowd was too u-unsafe so I h-had to wait and m-management said I c-couldn't call you just incase someone s-saw your name on my phone, s-so that's why I c-couldn't let you know that I-I was going to be late. B-but we waited a-ages and A-Alberto couldn't c-clear them any, so we h-had to go out in it a-anyways, and-and there was so many paps Louis, I c-couldn't see a-anything and I didn't have you w-with me and I r-really needed you, but these p-paps kept sh-shouting things at m-me and I d-didn't really like it."

Louis tensed up beneath Harry and tightened his hold on him. "What kind of things were they saying, baby?"

"Th-that I'm the w-weakest link and I-I'm a w-w-womanizer and Talent-less and if I'm dating Taylor or Kendall.."Harry whispered, so quietly he wasn't even sure Louis could here him, but he didn't want it to be real so saying it quietly was the best way of dealing with it.

" Harry, you know that those things aren't true, yeah?" Louis said carefully.

Harry finally tucked his head out from his 'safe spot' aka Louis' neck crook, and looked up at Louis in confusion with blood shot eyes.

"B-but why would they always say it if it isn't true, I mean, it's always the same comments?"

"Darling, they don't know you. They just want trashy stories for their trashy websites for their trashy followers, all they care about is the money. For example, you know for a fact that you and Taylor aren't dating, yeah?"

"Yeah, I only love you." Harry innocently replied. Louis gently placed a kiss against Harry's forehead in answer to it.

"Your too sweet Hazza. But anyways, the other comments are the same as those ones, you always get asked about bloody Taylor Swift and we both know your not her boyfriend. Just like we both know your so so talented and definitely not the weakest link, yeah?"

"Maybe..."Harry replied unsurely.

"I love you, Harry, and I promise I'm gonna be there next time, okay?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Why do you love me, there's 7 billion people on the earth, why me?"

"Because Haz, your so perfect, your smart, funny, musical, cute and hot, and my soulmate"

"I love you too, so much Louis"

And if they feel asleep like that, Harry tucked up into Louis with his head resting on his shoulder and Louis with his arms wrapped securely around Harry, then no-one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh thankyou sososo much for reading this crap and putting up with it until the end, I really really really appreciate it, more than you think. If you want to, leave a comment about literally anything, what you liked, disliked, any mistakes and any prompts for new stories, I'm super active now so even tho this is my first piece I'm going to be writing loads more soon. I LOVE YOUUUUU, PLEASE COMMENT XXXXXXX


End file.
